exviusfcbfandomcom-20200214-history
ExviusFCB Wiki
Final Fantasy Brave Exvius For the Complete Beginner This tiny little wiki is strictly for helping my mother get started with FFBE. If you've somehow stumbled across it while researching the game, you should move on, as basically any other resource is going to be much more complete and in-depth. Site Contents I recommend you go through the wiki in a linear fashion to start, by reading through this page, then clicking the link at the bottom, reading through that page, and clicking the link at its bottom. This will walk you through most of the day-to-day business of playing FFBE. However, if you're impatient, or curious about a specific trouble spot or interest area, feel free to use this list of all the pages that are currently available on this wiki: * This page, the Home Page * Gameplay Flow, a breakdown of how the basic game is played * Combat, a detailed explanation of FFBE's combat system geared towards lower-level players * Vortex, a page describing the Dimensional Vortex area of the game and what to expect there * NRG, an explanation of the game's energy-use system * Units, an explanation of the Units screen and how to equip, enhance, and awaken your characters * Espers, a page describing how and why to utilize Espers * EXP, which explains the two types of experience in the game * Lapis, a page about FFBE's premium currency and its many uses * Gil, a page about FFBE's not-so-premium currency * Update Schedule, all about how and when FFBE adds new content, and what you can expect * Worthwhile Units, a subjective list of Rare Summon units I think you should keep an eye out for * Reberta, a page explaining how to efficiently utilize my Friend unit in your party Format I am writing this wiki to be as straightforward as possible. That means the main pages are going to be wordy and long, including this one. I will also add some secondary pages for term definitions and whatnot, but for the most part, if you're curious about something beyond what I've provided, you would do better to search for it on the main FFBE Wiki instead. With that said, let's get started! The Home Screen To start with, when you log in, you'll see a screen that looks something like this: This is the Home screen. Let's take a little time to get familiar with it. At the top you'll see (from left to right) * your current total gil (in-game money), * your user name, and * your current total Lapis (a rarer and more valuable currency, indicated by the number beside the blue gemstone icon). Underneath your gil, from left to right, you can see * your NRG, which you spend to play through quests and battle events, * a Rank number, and * an EXP counter. ** There are two kinds of experience in FFBE. This counter is for rank experience. All of the above numbers are only displayed here for player reference - they can't be interacted with. Below that there is a row of buttons: * a dark gray button marked 'Quest Report' * a Calendar parchment * a blue treasure chest * a bulletin board * an envelope, '''and * '''a book marked 'Menu.' These buttons are secondary buttons. 'They don't facilitate playing the game directly; instead, they lead to various support and follow-through screens that help you plan ahead, track your progress, and generally make the most of your gameplay sessions. Some of them are pretty important, but we'll worry about them later. Underneath the top row of buttons, you'll see a very large, swirling purple button marked 'Vortex, superimposed on a pictorial background featuring your currently selected team of characters. Next below that, there are a number of other large buttons. Currently, this row has a total of five big buttons: * World * Expeditions '''(this is locked at the start of the game) * '''Craft * Espers (this is locked until you have acquired at least one Esper) * Arena (this is locked at the start of the game). These large buttons, plus the Vortex button, are primarily where FFBE is actually played. We could call them the action '''buttons. They contain main/storyline quests, side quests, special events, player-vs-player combat, difficult optional boss fights, and more. * Some of the buttons in this row can only be seen by '''rotating the buttons left or right with a drag of your finger. In other words, they're on a carousel, with only 3 buttons showing at any given time. * You can tap any visible button in the carousel - it doesn't have to be the center button for you to be able to access it. Finally, across the bottom of the screen, there are 6 more buttons: * Home * Units * Items * Shop * Summon * Friends These are the '''utility '''buttons, providing various ways to prepare for your adventures and interact with your fellow players. They are just as important as the large buttons, but they don't advance the game itself - you won't find battles or quests in here, just the tools you need to keep winning. Feel free to tap into each menu and explore it a little bit. (Use the Back button at the upper left, or the Home button in the lower right, to return to the main screen when you are on a different screen.) We will get into greater detail about the most important areas of the game soon, but for now, when you're ready, click here to learn the basics of gameplay flow. Category:Browse